Em Outro Mundo
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Lily Evans, James Potter, Evelyn Underwood, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin estão em um corredor em Hogwarts, mas de lá são transportados para outro mundo, no qual eles enfrentarão várias aventuras...
1. Trailer

**Um lugar totalmente desconhecido...**

- Oi, que bom! Achei que estivesse perdida, essa é a Floresta de Hogwarts? Mas que parte é? Por que eu não conheço essa parte! Hein!! Quem me trouxe até aqui?

- Não estamos em Hogwarts, na verdade não sei onde estamos ou como chegamos aqui – respondeu à ruiva.

**... Onde eles terão que aprender a conviver em paz...**

- Como você é idiota, Black! – gritou à morena.

- Você é uma louca, não sei o que te passa pela cabeça!! – respondeu o rapaz.

- Depois eu e o Potter que brigamos – Lily fala baixinho.

- Ahh, mas as nossas brigas são de amor, ruivinha!

- Cala a boca, Potter!!

**... E juntos encontrar uma saída...**

- Que beleza, então só sairemos daqui, após fazermos isto! – falou a Evelyn debochada.

- Isso se sairmos, por que trabalharmos juntos vai ser difícil! – retrucou o moreno.

- Se vocês não repararam até agora nós temos trabalhado juntos – finalizou a ruiva.

**... E entender que o amor vem de maneira inesperada...**

- Nós não devemos – falou o loiro para July. – Somos de mundos diferentes.

- Mas até mundos diferentes se juntam às vezes – respondeu a garota, se aproximando dele.

- Talvez aja um jeito – murmurou o lobo.

**... Por mais diferentes que sejam...**

- Você não consegue levar nada a sério? – perguntou o moreno brabo.

- Olha quem fala. Por que deveria me desesperar? Isso não adiantará de nada mesmo. – Respondeu a morena calma.

- Não sei como pude me apaixonar por você – declarou o garoto rapidamente.

- Da mesma maneira que eu te suporto – falou inabalável a garota.

**... Ou por mais parecidos que sejam...**

- Potter você não vê que nunca vai da certo? Nós somos muito diferentes! – falou a ruiva.

- Acho que somos muito parecidos, Lily. E dará certo sim é só você parar de ser chata! – respondeu o moreno.

- Eu não sou chata! Você que é insuportável! – gritou Lily.

-Posso ser insuportável, mas você bem que gosta – disse James a fazendo bufar.

**... Aceitando que eles têm algo em comum...**

- Não agüento mais viver sem meus cremes! – indignou-se Sirius. – Quando voltar o que as garotas irão pensar do rei de Hogwarts?!

- E eu sem minha vassoura! – apoiou James. – E o rei sou eu!!

- Meus livros fazem muita falta - até Remus teve que concordar.

- Meu gato será que está bem? Tomara que as gurias cuidem bem dele enquanto estou aqui! – falou Lily.

- Sinto falta dos sonserinos – disse Evelyn, fazendo todos a olharem espantados.

**... A coragem...**

- Iremos lutar e vencer – falou Lily.

- Não importa o que acontecer lutaremos! – concordou Remus.

- E venceremos – finalizou Evelyn.

**... A lealdade...**

- Vá embora logo, Evelyn! Você não vai conseguir me tirar daqui! – falou com esforço o moreno.

- Tá louco, Black! Se voltar sem você o Pontas me mata! – retrucou a garota, se colocando na frente dele para protegê-lo.

**... A inteligência...**

- Acho que se formos por este lado, talvez, eles não nos achem rápido – disse Remus.

- Acho que é o melhor lado, pois os outros estão bem vigiados – concordou a loira.

**... O amor...**

- Talvez quando voltarmos a Hogwarts eu aceite sair com você, Potter – Lily disse sorrindo.

- Então cuidarei para sair vivo daqui, ruivinha – respondeu James.

- Acho bom, se não pode demorar mais três anos até eu mudar de idéia de novo.

**... E só em equipe tendo a chance de vencer...**

- Eu dou cobertura e vocês vão – falou July.

- Eu te ajudo – disse Remus.

- Então vamos logo acabar com isso! – Sirius disse.

**... E voltar para casa.**

- Como eu quero um banho no banheiro dos monitores – falou Sirius.

- Disse bem Sirius, o banheiro é dos MONITORES – retrucou Lily.

- Como se isso impedes-se o Black. – Disse Evelyn.

- Nada impede Sirius Black!

- Só Evelyn – falou Remus, fazendo-o fechar a cara e os outros rirem.

**Em outro mundo.**

**By,**

**Carol Potter.**


	2. Apresentação dos Personagens

**Lily Evans: **Hogwarts a conhece por seus gritos e sua inteligência, mas a ruiva é uma garota divertida e enérgica embora se esconda por trás dos vários livros com que anda para todos os lados.

* * *

**James Potter:** Ninguém sabe se é ele ou o Sirius o líder do grupo, agitado e espontâneo vive metido em confusões e azarando alunos, é apaixonado há anos pela Lily que diz que não ficara com um cabeça de titica.

* * *

**Evelyn Underwood: **Esta sempre em outro planeta, vive armando confusões e é uma incógnita a todos que a conhecem. É capaz de conservar o bom-humor mesmo nas situações mais criticas.

* * *

**Sirius Black:** Conhecido por sua beleza, confusões e galinhagem. Normalmente é uma pessoa divertida e irônica, muito orgulhoso e teimoso. Detesta sonserinos e não compreende como alguém pode não gostar dele.

* * *

**July Snaw: **Alegre e segura apaixona-se por Remus mesmo sendo impossível eles ficarem juntos, porque são de mundos diferentes. De acordo com ela o mais importante é os momentos lindos que podem ficar na memória.

* * *

**Remus Lupin:** O lobo mais sexy de Hogwarts tenta se manter seguro para não machucar aos outros ou a si mesmo. Excelente amigo e um sonhador, muito inteligente e criativo.


	3. O Outro Mundo

_"Onde será que eu estou?"_ Perguntou-se uma ruiva de olhos verdes de 17 anos que caminhava parecendo assustada por um lugar impressionante e inesperado. A garota não tinha idéia de como havia ido para lá, só se lembrava de estar com os amigos e o Potter no corredor e ter olhado para trás quando ouviu um barulho e depois tudo ficou escuro e só acordou quando chegou a este lugar.

_"Se eu sair do lugar ninguém vai me achar! Mas ninguém vai me achar aqui mesmo! Se isso for alguma brincadeira do Potter eu mato ele!!"_ A garota começou a caminhar para ver se encontrava alguém. Nunca havia visto um lugar tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão silencioso. Ela se encontrava em um largo campo verde que levava a uma floresta, mas dava para ver não tão distante assim do outro lado um pico coberto de neve e ela se perguntava como podia nevar tão perto e ali estar verde. Foi se encaminhando para a floresta e após minutos de caminhada ela ouviu alguém falar e correu para onde vinha a voz silenciosamente.

- Merda – reclamou uma voz de garota e Lily passando por uma arvore viu a dona da voz: era uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que estava com Lily antes dela vir parar ali.

- Oi – chamou Lily se aproximando.

- Oi, que bom! Achei que estivesse perdida, essa é a Floresta de Hogwarts? Mas que parte é? Por que eu não conheço essa parte! Hein!! Quem me trouxe até aqui? – perguntou tudo de uma vez e mudando de uma expressão aliviada para braba rapidamente.

- Não estamos em Hogwarts, na verdade não sei onde estamos ou como chegamos aqui – respondeu à ruiva.

- Então vamos ver se encontramos mais alguém e saímos daqui! – falou a morena.

_"Louca"_ pensou Lily._ "Estamos perdidas e ela encara isso dessa forma calma como se estivéssemos passeando por Hogwarts."_

_"Estamos ferradas!"_ pensava Evelyn. _"Nunca ouvi falar deste lugar e pela cara da ruiva ela também não, parece apavorada, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida a enfrentar o que vier. Será que os outros também estarão aqui?"_

- Quando você acordou estava muito longe daqui? – perguntou Evelyn.

- Não.

- Então se os garotos estiverem aqui também talvez estejam próximos.

- Vamos procurá-los, talvez algum deles saiba onde estamos – falou a ruiva, caminhando do lado da morena.

- Lily – gritou um moreno de olhos castanho-esverdeados aparecendo entre umas arvores. Correu para ela e a abraçou, pegando-a totalmente desprevenida.

- Pontas, a ultima coisa que precisamos agora é que você mate a Lily, daí não teremos a CDF para dizer como voltamos para Hogwarts. – Falou outro moreno (só que esse de olhos azuis) saindo de trás das arvores que momentos antes James havia atravessado.

- Sirius – disse a ruiva, indo abraçá-lo. – Você sabe onde estamos? Eu não sei e não tenho a mínima idéia de como voltaremos para Hogwarts!

- Tinha esperanças de que você soubesse – o moreno abraçou-a mais forte, pois ela estava gelada.

-O que vamos fazer? – perguntou o Remus que tem cabelos castanho-claros e olhos castanhos.

- Acho que devemos achar um lugar para passarmos a noite, pois já ira escurecer – Evelyn falou. Os três Marotos se viraram para ela, pois só haviam percebido a presença dela agora.

- Ah, você também está aqui? – perguntou Sirius.

- Infelizmente, sim, Black e você terá que me suporta assim como terei que te agüentar até sairmos daqui. – A garota resolveu se sentar, já que eles estavam tudo com aparência de quem não pretendia se mover.

- O que você tem contra mim? – perguntou o moreno, espantado. Nem se lembrava de ter conhecido ela antes do Pontas faze-la deixar cair os materiais no corredor.

- Se você não sabe, não serei eu quem irá dizer – retrucou. – Vamos procurar um lugar para ficarmos ou não?

- Vamos logo – falou Remus antes que Sirius retrucasse.

Começaram a caminhar e só via mais floresta as suas frente. Depois de meia hora caminhando Remus viu uma caverna onde resolveram passar a noite.

- Eu to com fome – falou James assim que entrou na caverna.

- Vou arrumar uns sanduíches, ok? – Lily perguntou e com um aceno da varinha fez aparecer monte de sanduíches e suco de laranja (que era o preferido dela) multiplicando os que ela tinha na mochila (parece que havia perdido o almoço!).

- Você é ótima, Lily! – James disse.

- A resposta continua sendo não, Potter – retrucou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Como vocês acham que paramos aqui? – Remus perguntou.

- Não sei só me lembro de nós nos virarmos para ver quem fez o barulho e depois acho que desmaiei – lembrou Lily.

- Temos que arrumar um jeito de sairmos daqui! – falou Sirius.

- O melhor que temos a fazer é procurarmos alguém amanhã de manhã e perguntarmos onde estamos, talvez assim conseguimos arrumar um meio de ir para casa.

- Vamos conjurar camas? - Perguntou Sirius que estava cansado, James concordou imediatamente.

- Acho melhor não, não sabemos se essa é uma comunidade mágica.

- Concordo com a Lily.

- Vamos conjurar sacos de dormir – disse Evelyn, conjurando um para si.

Perto da abertura da caverna deitou Remus, a sua direita James, Lily, Sirius e por último Evelyn.

Remus tentava achar uma maneira de se comunicar com alguém de Hogwarts para poderem voltar.

James ficou olhando Lily até ela dormir esperando que nada acontecesse com ela.

Lily, após dormir aproximou-se de James o abraçando.

Sirius pensava em como a morena ao seu lado era louca, embora fosse muito bonita.

Evelyn, simplesmente, pensava na próxima visita a Hosmeade.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii !!

Espero que gostem dessa fic !!

Comentem para eu saber tah ??

Bjs.


	4. Conhecendo Novas Pessoas

- Acordaaa!! - Berrou Evelyn alegremente pulando em cima do Remus que acordou e tentou esconder o rosto.

- Você é louca garota - Resmungou o Sirius audivelmente para ela que não pareceu nem um pouco abalada.

- Senhor "Sou um Maximo" se esqueceu que estamos perdidos e ontem só tivemos o que comer porque por sorte a Lily estava com um sanduíche e um suco de laranja na bolsa, mas agora não temos nada e se não sairmos logo para achar algo iremos morrer de fome!! - A morena falou tudo tão rapidamente que deixou o Sirius atordoado, fazendo jogar a cabeça contra o travesseiro exausto.

- Tinha que ser essa garota para lembrar isso logo pela manhã!! - Resmungou de novo.

- Ahhh!! - Gritou Lily que estava entredita com a briga e nem reparou que estava abraçada com o Potter, dando agora um salto para trás. - Tarado!!

- Desculpe Lily, mas eu vi ontem de noite que foi você que abraçou ele - Disse Remus, fazendo a ruiva corar e murmurar bem baixinho uma desculpa para James.

- A morena tem razão devemos levantar logo e descobrir onde estamos - Falou se levantando e sendo seguido pelo Remus e a Lily, mas Sirius continuou deitado e Lily o cutucou e percebeu que ele havia voltado a dormir.

- Como que ele consegue? - perplexa Lily indagou.

Evelyn com um simples floreio da varinha fez um monte de água voar para a cabeça do Sirius que levantou num pulo xingando.

- Fica quietinho se não eu jogo mais água ou coisa pior - Falou Evelyn e foi para fora com o Sirius atrás dela xingando-a.

- Como é mesmo o nome dela? - Perguntou James para Remus enquanto ouvia os berros do Sirius vindo de fora.

- Evelyn - Respondeu Remus se espreguiçando.

- É estranho eu nunca ter reparado nela antes, quero dizer, ela é uma gata e eu iria pedir para ficar com ela - Murmurou James.

- Eu a achei legal - Disse Lily que desaparecia com os sacos de dormir e prestava atenção à conversa. - Bem doidinha, mas totalmente do bem.

- Eu também a achei legal, não quis dizer que não achava...

- Gente!! Venham logo!! Não agüento mais ficar ouvindo esse cachorro aqui do lado!! - Berrou Evelyn do lado de fora sendo interrompida pelo Sirius.

- Porque não vai sozinha logo?? - Perguntou Almofadinhas totalmente emburrado.

- Deixem de serem crianças vamos logo todos! - Disse Remus e saiu com Lily e James atrás de si. - Para que lado vamos?

- Direito - Respondeu Evelyn agitada.

- Por quê? - Perguntou James erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Por que não podemos começar com o pé esquerdo! - Falou e saiu andando a frente de todos.

- Louca - Ouviram Sirius falar e começar a segui-la.

- A seu coração... A seu coração... Alcance, alcance, alcance... Meu coração... A seu coração... Para alcançá-lo, eu canto... - Começou a cantar Evelyn a frente do grupo, Sirius revirou os olhos, mas estava encantado com a voz da garota. - Como sempre, quando passo por uma esquina, me misturo a um mar de pessoas, e tudo perde o sentido...

Sirius começou a reconhecer a musica e se lembrar de tê-la ouvido vagamente...

- Eu me perco completamente, e não encontro palavra alguma... Mesmo assim, sua voz ainda permanece, ainda permanece... - A morena aumentou a voz. - Tudo sobre você, seu sorriso, sua raiva... Me estimula a continuar em frente... Bastando olhar para cima, onde pairam as nuvens... Aposto que entende o que estou dizendo? Aposto que entende o que estou dizendo?...

- Espera aí - Gritou Sirius pulando na frente da garota. - Você é a Lyn!! - Ela só sorriu de uma maneira esquisita para ele.

- Minha vida foi vaga... Meu coração foi áspero... Sobre isto, olhe adiante... Uma pessoa querida está lá...

- Se você ficar perdida, eu serei seu trajeto, te guiando... Somente se você acreditar... Certificando-se de suas maneiras sem medo... - Começou a cantar Sirius. Os outros três apenas se olharam confusos e balançaram os ombros.

- Reunindo a luz e disparando cruzado no céu... Compreendendo você. E o trajeto que nós andamos reluzirá mais brilhante... Onde quer que vá... Onde quer que vá... Onde quer que vá... Onde quer que vá... Seja onde for... Seu cabelo, sua boca, as pontas dos dedos... Encontraremos. Por agora, isto é perfeito... Por agora isto é perfeito... - Terminaram os dois juntos.

- Lyn! - chamou Sirius enquanto a morena continuava a caminhar. - Eu... Entende...

- Eu entendi tudo!! Entendi tudo dês daquele dia!! Nem tente me explicar!! - Virou-se furiosa encarando o Sirius.

- Pelo jeito você não entendeu nada!! - Falou o moreno.

- Entendi tudo que havia para entender!! E isto esta muito bem esquecido e não é só porque me enfearam nesse lugar maluco com você que eu vou te perdoa e fingir que nada aconteceu!! Para mim você morreu Black há oito anos!! - Gritou a garota, logo depois sorriu docemente para o James, o Remus e a Lily e foi até onde a Lily estava. - Vamos logo.

Remus vendo que o amigo ia insistir no assunto pegou pelo braço e puxou para frente junto com James e começaram a caminhar.

- Explique isso, Almofadas! - Exigiu James.

- Não há nada para explicar - Disse.

- Almofadinhas!! Somos Os Marotos esqueceu?? Somos como irmãos!! Fala logo!!

- Isso soou muito gay, Pontas! E eu realmente não quero falar disso.

- Deixe ele, James! - Remus falou quando Pontas abriu a boca para reclamar.

- Mas pelo menos me diz: você já pegou à morena? - Sirius abriu um sorriso safado.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, querido Pontas.

E os três começaram a rir.

- Eu gosto de você, Lily. Acho que podemos ser grandes amigas - Lily se surpreendeu, mas logo sorriu.

- Também gosto de você Evelyn, mesmo você tendo me assustado com seu jeito maluco quando te conheci - As duas riram.

- Você também não é santa Lily! Já muitas das brigas de você com o James.

- Nem me fala do Potter!! Ele que incomoda, senão eu não brigava com ele.

- Ele gosta de você - Falou Evelyn simplesmente e Lily ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Não gosta não. O Potter é muito arrogante, ele não consegue suporta a idéia de que exista uma garota que não caia aos pés dele. - Bufou. Evelyn riu.

- Mas não negue que ele é bonito Lily!

- Não é de se joga fora - Concordou de má vontade.

Eles caminharam conversando em trios e duplas por meia hora, só vendo arvores a sua volta, mas quando eles estavam atravessando aos pulos um laguinho ouviram o som de vozes.

- Vamos logo - Disse Sirius e queria sair correndo, mas Remus segurou pelo braço. - Que foi?

- Temos que ver quem é primeiro, pode ser perigoso.

- Perigoso é ficar perdido por aqui.

- Me solta!! - Gritou Evelyn dando um chute vocês-sabem-onde num homem loiro que a estava segurando. Evelyn se soltou e nisso Lily deu um soco no rosto do homem.

- Seu tarado! - Berrou Lily dando-lhe outro chute.

Os garotos ficaram sem reação. Não sabiam se iam defender as amigas mesmo elas não precisando ou se ficavam com pena do cara que levou dois chutes seguidos.

Nesses instantes que eles não fizeram nada viram que se encontravam cercados por pessoas. Dois outros homens seguraram as garotas que se encontravam entretidas batendo no cara.

Uma garota loira da idade deles se aproximou mais e falou.

- Quem são vocês?

Todos se olharam.

- Evelyn! - Falou a morena enquanto tentava se soltar do homem que a segurava.

- Da onde vocês são? - Perguntou a loira para ela.

- Hogwarts e exijo saber onde estou e quem trouxe a gente para cá!! E diz pra esse daqui me solta antes que se arrependa! - Disse a morena rapidamente e se debatendo.

- Nunca ouvi falar de Hogwarts e não fomos nós que os trouxemos para cá. Vamos levá-los para Griwsowl. - Ela se virou e os homens começaram a empurrá-los para fazê-los andar.

O loiro em que as gurias haviam batido cutucou o companheiro e disse que levava Evelyn ganhando um olhar mortífero do Sirius.

Todos se encontravam encrencados, pois do jeito que eles seguravam suas mãos não tinha como alcançar as varinhas. James parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos olhando nervosamente para a ruiva que se debatia e tinha dado uma mordida no homem que a segurava.

- Não sorriria por muito tempo se fosse você - Disse Evelyn para o loiro que parecia ter uns dois anos a mais que ela e a segurava.

- Você devia ficar calada não acha? - Perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Já que me perguntou não acho não e você vai se arrepender de encostar em mim. Se me soltar agora você tem uma chance - O cara riu, achando que ela estava brincando, mas nesse instante a garota conseguiu alcançar a varinha e com ela fez as mãos que a seguravam se queimarem. - Eu disse que você ia se arrepender.

- Que tipo de magia é essa? – Perguntou o homem que segurava o James.

- Acho que temos que tomar mais cuidado, pelo visto são bruxos – A loira falou.

- Devia ter tomado mais cuidado antes de tentar me fazer de prisioneira! – Evelyn disse, mas não estava tão certa assim, pois podia machucar os colegas se lança-se um feitiço coletivo.

- Quem são vocês realmente? – A loira parou na frente da morena.

- Somos bruxos, alunos de Hogwarts, não sabemos como viemos parar aqui, precisamos de ajuda para ir até Londres – Lily respondeu.

- Não sei onde fica Londres, isso não existe!

Todos se entreolharam. Como assim não existe Londres?

- Impossível, moramos lá! – Remus falou. – Onde estamos afinal?

- Nas terras altas de Gwildonwval – Respondeu à loira.

- Isso é que não existe! – A morena falou.

- Se não existe, onde é que vocês estão?

Todos ficaram sem resposta.

- Não me interessa onde estamos e sim como voltamos! – James berrou.

- Londres não existe! Não tem como vocês irem a um lugar que não existe! Como vocês vieram parar aqui?

- Queríamos saber, mas do nada aparecemos aqui! Estávamos conversando em um corredor de Hogwarts e deu! – Sirius explicou.

- Existe a lenda! – Falou uma morena saindo de trás do homem que segurava a Lily.

- Não acredito nessa lenda Tyler! – Disse a loira.

- Nem se isso poder ser a salvação de Griwsowl? – Perguntou.

A loira olhou de lado para ela.

- De qualquer maneira vamos levá-los a Griwsowl. Evelyn, por favor, venha! – Pediu a loira.

- Então mande soltar meus amigos! – Exigiu a morena e ela fez um gesto de cabeça que foi seguido por varias mãos sendo libertadas.

- O que será que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Lily, chegando perto de Evelyn e apertando o braço dela.

- Gostaria de saber que história de lenda é essa! Parece aquele filme de terror que eu vi naquele troço chamado cinema! – Falou a morena.

- Espero que seja de suspense não terror! – Brincou Lily.

Começaram a seguir-los a caminhada parecia enorme, depois de duas horas se viram em frente de um castelo de pedra e varias casas ao redor.

- Uau! – Sirius falou atrás das garotas.

- Vamos falar com meu pai, talvez ele saiba o que faremos – A loira disse.

- Como é seu nome? – Perguntou Evelyn.

- July.

- Princesa July – Completou um dos homens.

- Se fosse minha filha eu não ia deixá-la por ai arriscando a vida – Disse James ganhando uma cotovelada de Lily e um sorriso da princesa.

- Como se meu pai pode-se me conter! – Falou a loira rindo.

Logo que adentraram o castelo ficaram maravilhados, não é tão lindo quanto Hogwarts, mas existe outro tipo de magia neles.

- Soube da sua história! – Disse o rei assim que eles entraram no escritório. – Imagino que tenha sido Dumbledore quem os mandou aqui?

- O senhor conhece Dumbledore? – Perguntou Remus animado.

- Nunca o conheci, mas há muitos anos meus antepassados o conheceram.

- Velho caduco! – Disse Evelyn e o senhor loiro sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Ainda não cheguei a esse extremo senhorita, mas vou lhe contar a história inteira.

- Ficaríamos contentes! – Sirius falou e o homem alargou o sorriso.

- Claro! Há muitos anos um homem chamado Dumbledore veio a nossa cidade e disse que quando chegasse a hora mandaria um grupo que nos levaria a vitória.

- Que vitória? – Perguntou Remus.

- Nosso mundo é dividido por nós e lobisomens, eles vêm nos atacando há milênios, mas não temos forças o bastante para detê-los.

Remus ficou vermelho e James e Sirius furiosos.

- Porque os lobisomens não podem viver? – Perguntou Sirius fechando o punho.

- Não me expressei bem, a alguns que moram aqui, mas esses só ficam selvagens na lua cheia, os que estamos falando são os que escolheram ser selvagens o tempo inteiro. Eles atacam aldeias e despedaçam as pessoas vivas.

- Como poderíamos ajudar? – Perguntou Lily.

- Vocês são bruxos, eu vi! – July falou. – Imagino que vocês tenham que lutar ao nosso lado.

- Temos que conversar – Falou Remus apontando os amigos.

- Claro! July querida levem-los até a casa deles! – Falou o rei e a loira fez sinal para acompanhá-la.

- Se você não acredita nisso porque quer nossa ajuda? – Perguntou Evelyn enquanto dirigiam-se para a casa.

- Por que o povo acredita e meu pai também e isso é muita coisa.

Todos a seguiram em silêncio.

* * *

**N/A: **Fico muito feliz pelos comentários! Espero que gostem desse capitulo também !!

Blackforever: Esta aí onde eles estão, mas acho que eles saberem não ajuda muito neh?! Agora como eles vão voltar ainda não posso contar! ;D

Cristal Evans: Espero que goste desse capitulo também. Vou me esforçar muito para que a fic seja bem legal!

Jaque Weasley: Amei sua fic!! Nossa esta ótima!! Esse capitulo explica um pouquinho da relação Sirius/Evelyn, mas ainda vai ter muito mais pela frente!!

Doidinha Prongs: Minha beta oficial!! Adoro seus comentários e ficou muitíssimo feliz que queira beta essa fic também!! :D Vê se anima-se e termina o cap. de Minha Doce Assassina logo !!

Shakinha: Não tem graça se eu explicar tudo da fic antes neh ?! ;D Mas aos poucos os mistérios irão ser desvendados!! Amo sua fic !! Não demora para posta hein !!

Ginna A. Potter: Obrigada pela correção!! É que as vezes escreve com pressa e me esqueço das palavras!! Tomare que você ache esse capitulo legal também!!

Agradeço a todos os comentários!!

Beijos.

**N/B:** Adorei!! Huashuashuashuas

O iniciozinho da Evelyn cantando com o Sirius é d+!! Adorei o capitulo, amiga!! Gostaria de avisar que adoro betar, e já te disse, que enquanto vc tiver fics para escrever, aqui estou para beta-las!! Huashuashuashuas

Beijo especial para você, Carol, e beijos também para aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic!!

Beijoss...

Doidinha Prongs


	5. Novos Amigos

- Nós não vamos participar disso! – Gritou James dentro da casa destinada a eles.

- Alguém quer me explicar? – Perguntou Evelyn deitada no sofá com os pés ara cima. Dos cinco é a única que esta confusa com o desenrolar da história.

- É bom explicar para ela – Disse Remus, nervoso com a discussão do James e do Sirius.

- Lyn – Começou Sirius provocando uma expressão de desagrado na garota.

- Deixa isso comigo Sirius – Pediu Lily sentando-se no outro sofá. – O Remus é um lobisomem.

- Uau! – Exclamou Evelyn chamando a atenção de todos. – Mas se Remus quer lutar qual o problema?

Lily sorriu radiante com a resposta da morena, Remus parecia perplexo.

- Você não liga?

- Eu não! – Exclamou, convocando um livro da estante. – Quando vocês chegarem a uma conclusão, me chamem, ok?

- Ela sempre foi louca desse jeito? – Perguntou James baixinho para Sirius.

- Acho que a loucura evoluiu com o tempo – Sirius sorriu assombrado.

- Eu vou lutar, e se vocês não quiserem ir, que fiquem aqui! – Remus disse.

James bufou e olhou para o Sirius para ver se ele tinha alguma idéia de como convencer o amigo, Sirius deu de ombros.

- Ok, então vamos juntos.

Evelyn fechou o livro com um barulho, dando um pulo do sofá.

- Excelente! Vou procurar a July e arrumar roupas adequadas para nós!

Saiu feliz pela porta, a casa propriamente dita não passava de uma barraca enorme, mas mesmo assim muito bonita.

- Você podia contar a história para nós? – Exigiu James deitando-se no sofá que Evelyn acabou de desocupar.

- Não quero contar isso! – Sirius saiu pela outra porta.

- Você tem que aprender a se controlar Potter! – Lily exclamou.

* * *

- Oi cara! – Evelyn cumprimentou o homem que a havia prendido mais cedo.

- Evelyn – O homem fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Eu estou em desvantagem! Não é justo você saber meu nome e eu não saber o seu! – Disse Evelyn visivelmente chateada, no q o homem riu, mostrando um sorriso excepcionalmente bonito.

- Charlie – Respondeu. – Para onde você está indo?

- Procurar July, precisamos de roupas, já que iremos lutar! – Evelyn parecia exultante novamente arrancando um sorriso de Charlie.

- Te acompanho até o castelo. Então vocês irão lutar com nós?

- Claro! Representamos Hogwarts aqui!

- Você não devia estar tão animada por uma batalha.

- Sempre me disseram que eu tenho um gosto bem estranho!

* * *

- Vou dar uma volta por aí! Conhecer pessoas.

James saltou do sofá logo após a Lily.

- Vou com você! Não sabemos como essas pessoas são!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não nos fizeram nada até agora e você não me parece preocupado com a Eve e com o Six.

James ficou calado.

- Ok Potter! Vamos logo!

Caminharam por um tempo em silencio. Lily contemplava a beleza desse lugar.

- Acho que fará bem para o Remus.

- Como? Vendo lobisomens assassinos? – James parecia revoltado com a idéia.

- Vendo o quanto ele é diferente deles! Vendo que existem outros como ele que escolheram ser leal a quem amam!

James pareceu pensar sobre o assunto.

- Talvez ele pare com essas histórias de não merecer coisas boas por ser um lobo – Continuou Lily.

- Espero que o Remus encare dessa forma, tenho medo que isso faça mal a ele.

- Não vai fazer James.

James sorriu ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

* * *

- A Lily vai odiar tudo isso! – Disse Evelyn super feliz, observando as roupas.

- Também acho que ela é mais básica, podemos mandar fazer algo para ela – Disse July.

Evelyn abanou as mãos.

- Nem pense em contar isso para ela! Vai ser ótimo nosso trio se vestir assim!

July riu com a alegria da morena.

- Pelo menos acho que os garotos ficarão felizes com as roupas!

- De fato! Eles vão ficar muito lindos!

- Você e aquele moreno tem alguma coisa, certo? – Perguntou July.

- Tivemos, mas ele acabou de me reencontrar e não temos mais nada!

July ficou em silencio observando a morena pegar varias roupas e sair arrastando-as.

- Vamos mostrar para a Lily!

Saiu correndo arrastando as roupas, July pegou o resto e rindo correu atrás dela.

No meio das ruas encontraram a Lily e o James que as olharam assustados.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Lily.

- Nada! – Respondeu July.

- Nada o que! Temos roupas maravilhosas Lily! Nós três vamos ser as guerreiras mais sexy do mundo! – Gritou Evelyn chamando atenção.

Lily ficou vermelha, o que só aumentou quando ela puxou algumas roupas da mão da Evelyn.

- Espartilho? Como nós vamos para uma guerra sem poder se mexer direito? – Perguntou a ruiva quase aos gritos e James começou a rir.

- Você não vai querer que façam roupas só para você? É o que a July usa!

- Claro que eu não quero que façam roupas só para mim! – Exclamou a ruiva bufando, irritada.

July estava dividida entre os risos e a pena.

- Pare de rir James! – Reclamou Lily e ele abraçou-a pela cintura e deu um beijo no pescoço dela que bufou irritada. – Não abuse!

- Oi! – Disse Sirius chegando. – Vi o Remus conversando com alguns dos lobisomens que moram por aqui!

James olhou intrigado para ele.

- Ele parece contente em ver que tem outra maneira – Disse Sirius e James suspirou aliviado.

- Te disse – Falou Lily, colocando a mãe na bochecha dele.

- É impressão minha ou esta rolando um clima entre vocês? – Perguntou Evelyn animada acabando com todo o clima.

- Impressão sua Eve – Respondeu Lily tirando rapidamente a mão da bochecha do James.

- Eve! Nunca ninguém me chamou de Eve! Gostei! – A morena saiu saltitante em direção a casa e outros a seguiram rindo. Lily ainda olhando intrigada para o espartilho.

- Que coisa! – Murmurou.

James começou a rir dela.

- Você vai ver quando olhar as roupas que ela deve ter escolhido para você!

Com essa declaração James parou logo de rir.

* * *

- Isso não vale! As roupas dele são legais! – Lily desfez a carinha de esperança em rir do James quando Evelyn mostrou lindas roupas marfim para eles. – Porque só nós temos que nos vestir desconfortavelmente?

- Deixa de ser reclamona Lily! – Eve mostrou a língua para a ruiva que fez beiço.

- Como é o mundo de vocês? – Perguntou July sentando-se no sofá com eles.

- Muito mágico!

- Isso é obvio já que somos bruxos, Evelyn – Disse Remus causando uma risada da loira.

- Mas tirando isso ele é mágico! Um castelo lindo! A lula-gigante! Quadribol! – A morena animadamente diz, sonhadora.

- As brigas da Lily e o James, as azarações – Complementou Sirius.

- Brigas? – Perguntou July.

- É, a Lily não gosta do amor do James!

- Deixa de ser chato Sirius! – disse Lily sentando-se no colo do mesmo. – Você ainda não nos contou sua história com a Eve!

Sirius ficou logo quietinho.

- É tão bom ver Sirius Black quieto! – Comentou Lily sorrindo.

- Estamos planejando ir para a batalha daqui a uma semana. Vocês estarão prontos?

- Claro! – Disse Evelyn dando um pulinho, animada.

- Nunca vi ninguém tão animada por algo que podea mutilar!

Evelyn mostrou a língua para o Sirius e sentou com uma perna entrelaçadas com a perna do Remus e do James.

- Estou com sono! – Disse a morena logo se jogando em cima do Remus e do James.

- Essa garota é louca – Disse a Lily com um sorriso assim que ela dormiu.

- Vocês não eram amigos antes de virem para cá? – Perguntou July.

- Na verdade nunca reparamos na Eve antes – disse James adotando o apelido que a Lily deu para ela. – O que me faz perguntar por quê? Ela é bonita e o seu jeito não é algo que se passa despercebido.

- Talvez ela não quisesse ser notada – Sugeriu July e todos olharam para a morena dormindo.

- Ela é como uma criança não é? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

- Uma criança na guerra – Lembrou Sirius, que não pareceu nada contente.

- Você sabe que ela não vai querer ficar de fora – Disse Lily.

- Se você ficar...

- Nem mesmo assim ela vai ficar James!

A ruiva sorriu com a tentativa do moreno de protegê-la.

- Temos que estar onde nosso coração esta – Falou Remus ganhando uma longa zoação.

- Você não tem amigos? – Perguntou Sirius para July, claro, quem além de Sirius e Evelyn perguntaria algo do tipo?

- Tem muitas pessoas que eu gosto, mas amigos não – Respondeu com sinceridade à loira. – Acho que Evelyn me conquistou de cara, porém.

- Espero que possamos ser amigas também – Falou Lily e July sorriu.

- Acho que vai ser bem fácil ser amiga de todos vocês!

- Não tem cremes por aqui? – Perguntou Sirius fazendo todos gargalharem. – O quê? Tenho que cuidar da minha pele.

- Se você quiser colocar lama? É o que algumas mulheres fazem!

Deu de ombros. July ria junto com os outros.

- Não! – Gritou James assustando todos e fazendo Evelyn se mexer incomodada no colo dele. – Se ficarmos muito tempo aqui o time de Quadribol vai ficar desfalcado e vamos perder!

Com essa declaração James e Sirius começaram uma tediante conversa sobre quadribol que contava com socos e murros na mesa a todo o instante.

July se divertia mesmo não entendendo nada do que eles estavam falando e Lily começou uma conversa com Remus.

- Sabia que eu tenho um novo inimigo? – Perguntou Lily.

- Quem? – Perguntou Remus.

- O espartilho! – Remus riu da expressão de desgosto da garota por ter que usar aquilo.

- Mas não tem outras roupas que não tenham espartilho? – Perguntou.

- Não, todas tem!

A ruiva bufou novamente.

Evelyn sorriu em meio aos sonhos dela.

- Eu ainda vou descobrir o que essa garota esconde – Murmurou July chamando atenção dos dois.

- Também acho que ela esconde algo – Concordou Lily.

- Mas Sirius se nega a nos contar – Ajuntou Remus.

Sirius e James nem ouviram tão entusiasmado estavam com a conversa.

- Eles gostam mesmo de quadribol!

- Aham! – Concordou Lily.

- Só não mostre para eles nenhum esporte daqui, senão a guerra vai ter que esperar até eles vencerem.

As garotas riram com o comentário do Remus.

Lily olhou de lado para James, no que July viu, sorrindo.

- Se você gosta dele, eu não entendo – Murmurou para a ruiva.

- Ele é muito galinha, fica com várias sabe? – Explicou a ruiva quando viu a cara da morena.

- Mas ele parece gostar mesmo de você!

- Não sei, tenho medo.

- Então enfrente o medo, porque muitas vezes o medo vence a eterna felicidade!

Lily acenou com a cabeça.

- Talvez eu faça isso! – Disse Lily sorrindo.

Evelyn sorriu ainda mais no seu sonho.

Remus estava ouvindo embora fingi-se que não, também sorriu, escondendo o rosto.

James e Sirius estão muito animados conversando sobre Quadribol.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii !!

Capitulo pequeno, mas ou desse tamanho ou não postava então preferi postar mesmo pequeno!! :D

Me digam o que acham tah ??

Bjs.

Respondendo os comentários:

_Jaque Weasley:_ A musica é Michi do anime Naruto !! Se quiser eu te mando por e-mail !! É linda !! Shsuhsuashau. Vai começar a ter mais Lily e James nos capítulos !! O amor esta no ar da fic !! :D July eu tirei da minha cachorrinha July e os resto meio que me inspirei em Senhor dos Anéis mesmo !! :DD Bjs.

_Shakinha:_ Oii !! É daqui a pouco explodi a guerra !! Risada malvada !! Como eu sou malvada nas minhas fics neh ?? Mortes, perigos !! Shsuahushsuahsua. Bjs. :D

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii !! Eu sou fã da Lily e do Jay não tem como eles ficarem separados muito tempo neh ?? Daki a poko os lobisomens malvados aparecem !! :D Bjs.

_Doidinha Prongs:_ Oiii !! Nem se faz que você escreve super bem e sabe que eu amo MDA !! Obrigada !! Quero comentários pelo capitulo hein !! ;D Bjs.

_Ginna A. Potter: _Oii !! Que bom que gostou do capitulo passado !! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo mesmo eu não explicando sobre o Six e a Eve !! Daki há pouco talvez eu conte mais alguma coisinha !! ;D Bjs.

_Srtª. Melinda Black:_ Oii !! Eu também adoro o nome Evelyn e a personagem também !! Amei fazer o trailer !! Ela é o engraçado da fic !! Digamos que o Sirius sempre passou longe de santo neh ?! Shsauhsuahsuahsua. Acho que vai ajuda o Remus até !! :D Bjs.

_Lara Lynx Black:_ Esta ai o capitulo !! Fico feliz que tenha gostado(N.B.:Eu tbm!) e espero que goste desse capitulo também !! :DD Bjs.

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram !!**

**N/B: **Mais um obrigada para todos os que mandaram reviews! Viu? Mandaram reviews e foram agradecidas ao dobro! Huahsuahsuahsush

Eu escrevo bem? /Toda corada/ Obrigada!! Fico feliz por você achar isso... Adorei a música Michi! Ela é em Tagalo!

Deixaa eu ir,eu too sem assuntoo!

Beijoo!

Doidinha Prongs


	6. Falando Com Cavalos

- Todo mundo é tão dorminhoco! – reclamou Evelyn que levantou às 6h da manhã e não encontrando ninguém disposto a conversar (Ou seja, ela acordou os dorminhocos para tentar!) foi atrás da July que já estava acordada.

- Eles devem estar cansados, você que foi dormir cedo ontem – Evelyn fez um beiço tamanho gigante para a July que ria.

- Bom, eles podiam escolher outra hora para dormir! – resmungou.

- O que você quer fazer? – perguntou July enquanto caminhavam.

- Queria tomar banho no lago. Vamos? – pediu.

- Sim, mas vamos voltar para pegar alguma roupa para isso – disse July e elas voltaram ao quarto.

* * *

- Onde esta a Evelyn? – perguntou Sirius que foi o ultimo a acordar.

- O vizinho me disse que ela e July foram para o lago – respondeu Remus que já tomou café da manhã.

- A Evelyn esta no lago? – repetiu Sirius esbugalhando os olhos.

- Qual o problema Sirius? – perguntou Lily acabando de tomar o suco.

- Ela é tão desastrada que é perigoso se afogar sozinha!

- Pelo modo com ela se livrou do homem que a segurava diria que ela não é nada desastrada – retrucou James ganhando um olhar de desaprovação do moreno ao seu lado.

- Você não conhece a Lyn – resmungou Sirius.

- Ele só quer ir vê-la gente – disse Remus ganhando um olhar mortífero como recompensa.

- Até parece que eu não vi você lançando uns olhares para a July Remus – falou Lily fazendo O Maroto ficar vermelho e os outros rirem.

- Não sei do que você esta falando Lily – gaguejou causando mais risadas.

- Claro Remus, então nem tem porque eu dizer que vi a July lhe dando umas olhadas também – disse Lily sorrindo.

- Você viu? - gaguejou novamente Remus recebendo um aceno de Lily confirmando.

- Então vamos para o lago também – disse James. - Não temos nada melhor para fazermos no momento mesmo!

- Com certeza melhor que usar esse troço – disse Lily olhando com desgosto para o espartilho.

- Tudo bem que você é linda ruiva, mas esta ainda mais gata com ele! - elogiou James fazendo a ruiva corar.

- Obrigada – respondeu e correu para se trocar no que rapidamente foi seguida.

* * *

- Eu estou amando isso daqui – disse Evelyn boiando no lago de olhos fechados.

- Eu acho que logo devemos voltar Evelyn não é bom nos afastarmos muito – disse July que estava de pé no lago.

- Só mais um pouquinho – pediu a morena e a loira deixou.

- Oi! - gritou Lily da beira do lago sendo empurrada para dentro por um alegre James Potter que teve a sua mão segurada e caiu junto.

Sirius e Remus pularam logo em seguida, enquanto a ruiva tentava acertar uns socos em James que ria e desviava com a pratica de quadribol isso é perfeitamente fácil.

- Oi – cumprimentaram Sirius e Remus, July respondeu e Eve disso oi ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Como descobriram que estávamos aqui? - perguntou Evelyn e July respondeu por eles.

- Não são muitas as novidades por aqui quando aparece uma as pessoas gostam de comentar.

- Fofoqueiros – resmungou Evelyn com um sorriso. - Você é tão educada Jly, fico pensando se conseguiria dizer um palavrão se quer.

- Devia ficar pensando em coisas melhores Evelyn – disse Lily desviando os olhos da loira que ficou vermelha.

- Como o que? - perguntou ainda boiando.

- Como em não cair? - disse Sirius pulando em cima dela e os dois indo para debaixo da água.

- Seu nojento e asqueroso – xingou Evelyn quando voltou a superfície.

- Não atreve-se Potter – disse Lily para um James que mergulhou e puxou-a pelo pé.

Remus com um sorriso para July saiu nadando atrás dela que nada muito rápido.

Evelyn ouviu um barulho do outro lado do lago e se virou, da outra ponta um lindo cavalo branco encarava-a com suplica no olhar.

Ele entrou dentro da água e logo Evelyn nadava para ele com Sirius atrás, assim que o cavalo estava na água Evelyn viu de quem ele estava fugindo. Vários lobisomens negros e com dentes ferozes podiam ser vistos. Dois foram para dentro do lago, os outros só ficaram assistindo.

Evelyn nadava cada vez mais rapidamente em direção ao cavalo, a varinha esquecida na beira do lago junto com o restante das roupas.

- Evelyn – gritou Sirius e nisso os outros que brincavam se viraram para eles. Lily com um olhar alarmado correu em direção a terra.

A morena nem prestava atenção aos berros de Sirius e agora dos outros estava a poucos centímetros do cavalo, logo poderia alcança-lo.

- Letter – chamou Evelyn e o cavalo nadou mais rápido e Evelyn logo se abraçou ao pescoço dele. - Vocês não vão passar daqui – disse Evelyn para os lobisomens que rosnavam para eles.

Eles pararam, mas continuaram rosnando. Letter ainda agarrado firmemente por Evelyn parou ao lado da morena confiante.

- Expelliarmus – gritou a ruiva da outra margem fazendo os lobisomens voarem para trás.

Antes que pode-se dizer outro feitiço eles foram embora correndo. Evelyn e Letter nadaram juntos até a outra margem. Sirius ficou parado no meio do lago ainda chocado e confuso.

- Vai ficar aí até amanhã Sirius? - perguntou James e ele se moveu nadando de volta a terra.

- Pode me explicar o que houve? - perguntou Sirius a Evelyn que se agarrou ao Letter e não soltou mais.

- A Lily fez um feitiço e eles foram embora – explicou Evelyn e Sirius ficou calado.

- Vamos voltar – disse Remus.

Assim que eles voltaram todos se viraram para eles, encharcados e junto com um magnifico cavalo branco.

- Letter vai fica aqui sim! - gritou Evelyn para Sirius que não gostou de ter um cavalo dentro de casa.

- Eu tenho que concordar com o Sirius Eve, ele vai fazer tudo aqui dentro – disse Lily e Evelyn revirou os olhos.

- Um feitiçozinho e tudo esta limpo e cheiroso – disse Evelyn e foi se deitar no sofá encharcada mesmo com Letter parado ao lado dela. - Oh, é mesmo Letter, você deve de estar com fome.

Sirius ficou olhando enquanto a morena ia até a cozinha pegar cenouras.

- É a cara da Eve falar com cavalos – disse James sentando-se encharcado no sofá.

- Isso é muito estranho – murmurou Sirius, James olhou curioso para ele e Sirius acenou com a cabeça. Mais tarde eles conversariam.

- Vou tomar banho, conto com você Lily para o Letter ficar seguro – disse lançando um olhar desconfiado aos garotos.

- Claro – respondeu Lily comendo uma cenoura também, Evelyn fez uma careta.

- Não roube a comida do Letter – com um carinho no focinho dele saiu da sala.

- A morena esta ficando maluca – disse James.

- Talvez ela só goste muito de animais – falou Remus e todos deram de ombros.

- Vou avisar meu pai dos acontecimentos – disse July e saiu.

* * *

- Precisamos conversar Evelyn – disse Sirius chegando por trás da morena que estava conversando com Letter no fundo da casa.

- Sobre o que Sirius? - perguntou Evelyn concordando com a cabeça para Letter.

- Sobre você mandar os lobisomens pararem e eles terem obedecidos.

Evelyn olhou para o Sirius sorrindo.

- Eu imagino que eles só pararam para pensar no que iriam fazer, foi só coincidência – disse Evelyn calma.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso e agora você fica conversando com o Letter como se entendesse ele!

- Eu entendo, você também intenderia se tentasse – disse Evelyn ainda sorrindo. - É só isso Sirius?

- Não temos que conversar sobre outras coisas também – disse e agora Evelyn levantou o encarando.

- Não vou discutir nosso relacionamento passado Black, porque é passado – falou frisando as ultimas palavras.

- Você podia me ouvir então? - exigiu o moreno.

- Você teve anos, mas agora não Sirius – Evelyn foi a caminho da casa com Letter atrás.

- O que houve com você Lyn? Ontem estava tão animada e hoje esta desse jeito – Evelyn virou-se triste para ele.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente não sei – com essa frase entrou na casa.

- É acho que ela esta ficando louca de vez – disse Sirius para Letter que relinchou.

* * *

- Como? - perguntou Pontas depois que Sirius acabou de contar tudo para eles.

- Acho que você esta exagerando Sirius – disse Lily.

- Pode ter sido coincidência como ela falou – Remus apoiou Lily, mas logo percebeu que os dois morenos não iam acreditar nisso.

- Isso é exagero – disse Lily e levantou-se provavelmente para procurar Evelyn na volta que ela resolveu dar com Letter.

- Você não acredita nisso né Pontas? - perguntou Sirius.

- Claro que não! Não vejo porque eles parariam para pensar naquele momento.

- Talvez porque eles viram que tinha mais pessoas do que pensavam? - indagou Remus.

- Mais presas você quer dizer Aluado – corrigiu Sirius.

- Temos que pensar sobre isso – disse Remus e levantou-se também.

- Para mim não há o que pensar – sussurrou Sirius quando Remus saiu e James concordou.

* * *

- Vamos ter problemas logo – conversava Evelyn com Letter, Lily que ia chama-la parou para ouvir. - Eu sei, temos que atacar antes se não estaremos despreparados.

Lily segui-a silenciosa.

- Amanhã falaremos com July. Sim, eu sei que não posso contar que foi você que me disse. Claro, sabia que Sirius não se conformaria em pensar como uma pessoa normal. Oh! - exclamou Evelyn se virando e encarando Lily.

- Você quer me contar algo? - pediu Lily.

Evelyn olhou para Letter e depois virou-se novamente para a ruiva.

- Claro Lily, mas não aqui.

* * *

**N/A: **Acabei num ótimo pedaço neh? :D Sorry, o atraso! É que ando mais maluca que o normal ultimamente! E agora não posso entra na net a todo o momento daí complica! Desculpe tah? Bjs.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Oii!! Eu sei a resposta!! Manda muitas reviews para a autora que ela pensa em deixa-los juntos!! :D Mas te garanto que a Lily gostou!! Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Eu pessoalmente acho muito lindo aquelas blusas estilo espartilho, mas a Lily gosta de roupas mais confortaveis! :D Beijos.

_Shakinha:_ Oii!! Nem eu sei da onde tirei a idéia das roupas!! :S No proximo capitulo a guerra vai estar beem próxima!! Beijos.

_Nessynháah Girl:_ Oii!! Eu adoro os dois juntos não resisto a escrever os dois juntos!! :D Beijos.


	7. Relembrando O Passado

Ótimo Eve, já estamos enfiadas no meio de uma floresta agora você pode me contar o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Lily desviando-se de um galho que insistia em bater na sua bochecha.

Tente manter a mente aberta Lily – pediu Evelyn com um sorriso afagando Letter.

Vou manter se você parar de fazer suspense! - disse a ruiva desviando novamente do galho.

Ok! Eu posso falar com o Letter pela mente sabe? - falou Evelyn fazendo a ruiva se sentar e esquecer o galho que bateu na sua testa e arranhou.

Oh! Eu sei falar com corujas! - desdenhou Lily, mas parou ao ver a expressão séria da garota. - Você está falando sério?

Sim! Eu não sabia que podia, até a hora no lago. Eu ouvi Letter me pedindo ajuda na minha mente! Ele me disse que há seis deles.

Deles quem? - perguntou Lily perplexa.

Animais, mas eles não são simples animais. Eles tem poderes e podem falar com um humano que for escolhido, Letter me escolheu e tem um para cada um de vocês ele me falou.

Um para cada um de nós? - murmurou Lily levantando e o galho percevejador levantando junto e a arranhando na bochecha.

É Lily, um para cada um de nós, você, o Jay, o Black, o Remy e a July!

Por quê?

Porque eles podem nos ajudar a vencer! Com eles nós venceremos! - cantou Eve alegre. - Agora vamos voltar!

Evelyn saiu puxando uma Lily Evans atordoada pela mão.

* * *

Eve você pode tirar o Letter de dentro de casa? - pediu Sirius assim que as duas entraram com Letter.

Não vejo problema em ele ficar aqui Sirius – disse Lily sentando-se no sofá, os garotos olharam confusos para ela.

Mas você havia dito que não queria ele dentro de casa! - exclamou James confuso, Lily deu de ombros.

Mudei de idéia, não vejo mal em Letter ficar aqui dentro, Eve pode pedir para ele fazer as necessidades na rua – Remus olhou intrigado para Lily e Evelyn que sorria largamente agarrada ao pescoço de Letter.

Ele vai ouvir Evelyn! - desdenhou Sirius.

Não é porque você tem a mente de uma ervilha que o Letter tenha que seguir seu exemplo – falou Evelyn. - Vou tomar outro banho e o Letter fica aqui!

Agora que ela já foi nos conte Lily – exigiu Remus para a ruiva que se fez de desentendida.

Contar o quê?

O que você descobriu com a Evelyn – disse James que com Sirius e Remus fizeram uma volta em torno da ruiva.

Eve mesmo vai contar – disse Lily levantando. - Vou chamar a July.

Alguém tem idéia do que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sirius para os amigos.

Nem a minima idéia – respondeu James.

* * *

Eu adoro reuniões! - disse Evelyn alegremente quando todos estavam sentados na sala.

Não enrole Eve – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

Não seja chata Lily – Evelyn mostrou a língua para ela ganhando outro revirar de olhos da ruiva.

Você pode contar logo? - pediu Remus.

Ok! De qualquer maneira teria que contar...

Evelyn! Conta logo! - disse James frisando as palavras.

Certo! Eu posso falar com o Letter e cada um de vocês vai encontrar um animal com o qual possa falar – disse a morena rapidamente fazendo Sirius começar a rir.

Eu avisei não é bom ela anda sozinha! Provavelmente bateu com a cabeça!

Eu acredito nela – disse Lily olhando feio para Sirius. - Olha o mundo onde estamos Sirius! Por que deve manter a mente tão fechada?

Mas isso é esquisito Lily! - disse James confuso passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Não estou dizendo que não seja, mas acho que você devem confiar na Evelyn...

Mas é uma maluquice!

Não sou eu que sou a traidora Sirius – disse Evelyn interrompendo-o.

Se você me deixasse explicar...

Não estamos falando disso! - disse Evelyn virando-se para July. - Temos que preparar o ataque, pois logo eles virão e é melhor protegermos a cidade e esperarmos na metade do caminho.

Letter relinchou como se concordando com Evelyn.

Eu acho que devemos fazer isso logo – concordou Lily. - July?

Acho que depois de vocês terem aparecido eu posso acreditar nisso, vou avisar os exercito e meu pai.

Evelyn pulou no pescoço da loira.

Quando voltamos para Hogwarts eu vou sentir muito a sua falta! - gritou Eve. July arregalou os olhos.

Ainda falta muito para isso Evelyn, não se preocupe – disse a loira levantando e indo procurar o pai.

Vou sentir falta dela – choramingou Eve abraçando-se numa almofada. Sirius tentou se aproximar. - Fique longe de mim Black!

Vamos Eve – disse Lily metendo-se antes que começa-se uma grande discussão. - Vá dormir hoje o dia foi agitado.

Você parece uma mãe super protetora Lily – disse deixando a ruiva vermelha. - Mas eu gosto disso! - concluiu Eve sorrindo e indo para o quarto seguida de Lily.

Que loucura! - exclamou James largando-se no sofá.

Mas acho que perto de tudo é até normal – respondeu Remus olhando intrigado para Sirius. - E aí Almofadinhas? Você continua negando-se a nos contar o que houve entre você e a Evelyn?

Não quero falar sobre isso – disse Sirius voltando a terra.

É tão horrível assim? - perguntou James.

Não é algo de que me orgulhe – retrucou Sirius.

Você sabe que se não contar nós vamos descobrir de algum jeito não sabe? - perguntou James deixando Sirius brabo que saiu.

Não o force tanto James, você sabe que ele acabará nos contando – disse Remus.

* * *

Sirius num ato de total burrice resolveu caminhar em direção a floresta, furioso com Evelyn, mas ainda mais com ele mesmo pelas atitudes passadas.

_Eu não vou aguentar isso muito mais Six! - disse a garota morena de dez anos para o garoto de olhos azuis no balanço ao seu lado._

_E o que vamos fazer Lyn? Fugir? - Os olhos da garota brilharam com a idéia._

_Exatamente isso Six! Fugir! - Evelyn pulou animada do balanço estendendo a mão para Sirius. - Está comigo Sirius?_

_Claro que sim Lyn, sempre vou estar!_

_A garota ficou radiante e abriu um longo sorriso para alegria de Sirius._

Burro – murmurou Sirius para si mesmo sentando-se em um tronco caído.

Concordo plenamente – disse uma voz saindo da escuridão, Sirius levantou-se. - Mas não por isso, a culpa não foi sua e Evelyn irá entender quando você conseguir contar, mas sim por andar na floresta sem nenhuma proteção.

Quem é você? - perguntou Sirius observando o cachorro branco a sua frente, seria como ele próprio na forma animaga se não fosse o longo pelo branco.

Tem certeza que não sabe?

Sirius descobriu que sabia e logo lembrou-se da conversa.

Você é o animal que diz respeito a mim não é?

Um tanto quanto obvio não acha?

Ok Kevin vamos voltar – disse Sirius caminhando para fora da floresta com Kevin atrás.

* * *

Estou louca não é Black? - debochou Evelyn na manhã seguinte, Sirius fez uma careta para ela.

Você não esta louca Evelyn, você é louca!

Chega vocês dois, por favor – pediu Remus que voltava da rua. - July está nos chamando, vamos sair a tarde, dando tempo para os homens se arrumarem.

Viu Letter? - gritou Evelyn alegre.

Como você consegue estar alegre sendo que estamos indo em direção a uma guerra? - perguntou Lily chocada.

Melhor que chorar certo? - perguntou a morena sorrindo. - Anime-se Lily! Encare isso como um jogo!

Um jogo? - perguntou James achando engraçado.

Claro um jogo! Se perdemos vamos para outro lugar o que tem além da morte se vencermos voltamos para Hogwarts!

Maneira sinistra de encarar – disse Remus.

Eu acho simplificativa – disse Eve dando de ombros.

Você anda tão fúnebre ultimamente – comentou Lily.

As vezes ela fica assim – disse Sirius recebendo olhares curiosos.

Não quer dizer mais nada da minha vida não Sirius? - perguntou Eve debochada.

Na verdade quero, quero falar com você. Ou você conversa comigo ou eu vou gritar o que quero dizer na frente de todos – disse Sirius decidido, Eve inclinou-se na cadeira com um sorriso.

Então diga – encorajou.

_É amanhã Sirius! - comentou Evelyn alegre pulando em cima da cama do moreno._

_Pare de pular Lyn! Seus pais não vão ficar contentes se souberem que você está no meu quarto!_

_Como se eles não tivessem nos pegado em situação pior Sirius! - disse continuando a pular. - Tudo certo para amanhã?_

_Claro! Não vejo a hora de sairmos daqui! - disse o moreno puxando-a para perto e fazendo cair na cama._

_O começo de uma nova vida! - disse Evelyn animada enquanto Sirius beijava seu pescoço._

Eu ia fugir! Estava tudo certo Eve! Eu não lhe deixei lá esperando porque queria! - disse Sirius enquanto Evelyn congelava a expressão com o mesmo sorriso de desafio.

Então não foi porque?

_Eu disse que eles estavam armando alguma! - disse Bella para a mãe de Sirius que agarrou-o pelo pescoço quando ele tentou pular a janela da sala que tem uma escadinha do lado que desce para o jardim._

_Sirius Black! Você vai ficar trancando no porão por todos os meses até ir para Hogwarts! Nunca mais verá Evelyn Underwood! Eles irão se mudar daqui amanhã! Assim que lhe jogar no porão vou contar aos pais dela o que vocês planejaram e eles vão tomar alguma providencia sobre aquela garota horrorosa e..._

_Nunca fale mal de Evelyn! - berrou Sirius mordendo o braço da mãe que gritou e amarrou-o com um feitiço._

_Cale-se Sirius Black! Se não vou lhe deixar dependurado no porão pelos pés! - Bella ria enquanto Sirius era arrastado para o porão._

Bella descobriu e contou a minha mãe que amarrou-me enquanto tentava fugir, quando eu consegui sair do porão você tinha se mudado – disse Sirius no silêncio já que todos prestavam atenção. - O que aconteceu com você?

Eu estava lhe esperando...

_Que ótimo Sirius! Não podia deixar para pentear os cabelos mais tarde? - murmurou a morena._

_Evelyn Underwood – disse seu pai puxando-a pelos cabelos._

_Ai! - berrou a garota tentando se livrar das mãos do pai. Mas assim que o pai a soltou a mão de sua mãe atingiu-a na face._

_Seu demônio miserável! - rugiu a mãe. - O que pretendia fazer? Arruinar nosso nome no mundo bruxo?_

_Que nome? - berrou Evelyn. - Esse nome já é o mais sujo possivel junto com o nome Black!_

_Fique quieta! - mandou seu pai puxando-a pelo braço para dentro. - Já que você não gosta dos Black posso lhe garantir que nunca mais verá nenhum, incluindo Sirius já que vamos nos mudar ainda hoje!_

_Não! - berrou Evelyn tentando se livrar das mãos do pai._

_Está chorando agora? Espere até ver o que farei com você! - disse sua mãe sorrindo furiosa._

Nos mudamos na mesma noite, eu achei que você tinha desistido e não me avisou – falou Evelyn.

Você devia me conhecer melhor Evelyn – disse Sirius.

O que você queria que eu achasse? Parecia que você tinha me traído!

James! - puxou Lily fazendo sinal para eles saírem. James um pouco contrafeito segui-a para fora.

Parece que não sou eu quem deve desculpas – resmungou Sirius audivelmente.

Ok, desculpe Sirius, mas isso não muda a atual situação – disse Evelyn numa rara expressão seria.

Como não muda? - perguntou Sirius alarmado.

Não mudando, tudo o que fizemos e dizemos continua lá, mas agora somos outras pessoas, passou anos Sirius não é como se tudo continuasse como antes.

Mas pode voltar a ser como antes! - insistiu Sirius tentando alcançar a mão dela que colocou-a fora de alcance.

Não, não pode – afirmou Evelyn. - As coisas mudaram.

Mas podem mudar para melhor Evelyn! - insistiu Sirius.

Isso é melhor Sirius, o melhor para nós é nunca termos voltado a nos encontrar! - Evelyn levantou-se deixando Sirius sozinho batendo a cabeça na mesa.

Merda!

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! O próximo capitulo vai ser um bônus com um mini relato da vida deles! O que acharam da história do Six e da Eve? :D Beijos.

**PS:** Agora vou responder as reviews por email!


	8. O Passado

**N/A:** Oi!! Aviso antes de começarem a ler o capitulo, ele não é indispensável a fic e é feito em flashbasck ok?! :D Beijos.

***-*-***

**Casa dos Underwood**

_Uma garotinha corria animada para sua coruja que trazia uma carta de seu melhor amigo e único: Sirius Black._

_Assim que leu a carta saiu correndo e foi até o jardim vizinho onde encontrou um garoto da mesma idade que sorriu ao vê-la._

_- Você demorou – falou, mas não bravo. Evelyn revirou os olhos._

_- E você esperou – constatou sorrindo. - O que vamos fazer hoje Six?_

_- Só ficar longe dos nossos pais já me satisfaz – comentou o moreno._

_- Não pense tão pequeno, vamos nos divertir! - gritou a morena pulando de animação e fazendo Sirius sorrir._

_- Como? Estamos trancafiados nessas casas._

_- Vamos pegar sua vassoura e voar! Duvido que a Sra. Black não deixe! Ela acha que somos casos perdidos mesmo! - Assim a morena pegou-o pela mão e o arrastou para dentro da Mansão Black._

**Mansão Potter**

_- Eu estou entediado! - disse James Potter fazendo beiço para a elfa-domestica: Allar._

_- Sua mãe já vai chegar menino Potter – tentou acalma-lo Allar._

_- E o que isso fará para afastar meu tédio? Nada! Eu quero sair Allar! E já disse para me chamar de James!_

_- Logo a sua mãe chegará e vocês podem sair menino – James bufou deixando claro o quanto isso é chato._

_- Não vejo a hora de chegar em Hogwarts!_

**Casa dos Evans**

_- Sua anormal saia do meu quarto! - mandou Petúnia fazendo Lily encher os olhos de lágrimas._

_- Mas Túnia... - tentou a ruiva._

_- Não me chame de Túnia! Você é um verme! - Petúnia empurrou-a para fora do quarto fechando a porta na sua cara._

_- Por que eu sou um verme? - perguntou uma Lily de onze anos para seu pai que largou o jornal e olhou-a preocupado._

_- Você não é um verme Lily! Você é meu lírio – falou pegando-a no colo onde ela escondeu a cabeça para chorar._

**Jardim dos Lupin**

_- Como eu vou esconder de todos que sou um lobisomem? - perguntou Remus ao seu pai que estava sentado ao seu lado._

_- Você vai arrumar alguma desculpa cada vez que sumir como sua mãe está doente ou eu. Você é criativo vai se sair bem – prometeu. Remus olhou-o incerto._

_- E se eu machucar alguém? - sussurrou._

_- Isso não vai acontecer, Dumbledore não lhe aceitaria se pensasse que os outros alunos correm algum risco._

_Remus ficou pensativo observando uma flor no meio da grama._

**Mansão Black**

_Sirius Black jogava impaciente uma goles no teto atirado na cama quando uma morena entrou e se jogou sobre ele._

_- Você não sabe o que aconteceu! - exclamou feliz, Sirius olhou-a curioso. Obvio que ela queria que ele perguntasse o que._

_- O quê Lyn?_

_- Já lhe disse que esse apelido parece japonês? - perguntou a garota mesmo sabendo que havia falado muitas vezes. - Minha mãe e meu pai vão passar o final de semana em Paris!_ _Vão me deixar aqui com os elfos domésticos!_

_Sirius que estava mais interessado na proximidade da garota sorriu ao ouvir a ultima parte._

_- Já sei para onde ir o final de semana! - Evelyn sorriu deitando-se do lado dele._

**Lago Perto Do Palácio**

_- July! Volte aqui! - pediu Fliter nadando atrás da loira._

_- O que houve Liter? - perguntou July rindo ao ver a expressão de desagrado do amigo ao ouvir o apelido._

_- Pare de me chamar desse apelido detestável! - rugiu o loiro ao alcança-la._

_- É bonitinho! - disse July rindo abertamente do amigo._

_- Bonitinho é você – falou Fliter ficando vermelho._

_- Não, eu sou bonitinha! - corrigiu July jogando água no amigo._

**Hogwarts.**

_- Você tem algum problema mental Potter?- berrou Lily para o garoto que vinha atrás mexendo nos cabelos ruivos da garota._

_- Na verdade não foguinho, mas vou ficar com problema auditivo se você não parar de berrar – as garotas por perto começaram a dar risadinhas o que deixou a ruiva mais furiosa._

_- Você quer saber a solução para eu não berrar? Esqueça que eu existo! - falou Lily causando risadas em James._

***-*-***

_- Oi – cumprimentou Evelyn a uma garota, mas logo que olhou para o lado deixou ela falando sozinha. Aquele era Sirius?_

_Assim que o viu sorrir conversando com Remus teve certeza que era, saiu andando e parou a poucos metros dele que passou por ela sem prestar atenção._

_- O que houve? - perguntou a loira com quem ela conversava. - Não diga que você é mais uma apaixonada por Sirius Black!_

_- Apaixonada por Sirius? Claro que não! - falou a garota rindo._

***-*-***

_- Você não vai nos contar ontem vai toda a lua cheia? - perguntou James para Remus que empalideceu._

_- Eu conto para vocês! Meu pai ficou..._

_- Poupe-nos Remus! Nós sabemos que você é um lobisomem! - disse Sirius vendo Peter se encolher ao som da palavra._

_- E não nos importa! É só um probleminha peludo! - disse James sorrindo._

***-*-***

_Sirius Black em um raro momento de tranqüilidade pegou de dentro do malão seu álbum de fotos._

_Não era um álbum de fotos da família, como se Sirius quisesse ter um da família Black, era simplesmente um álbum de fotos dele com Evelyn._

_- Onde será que você está? - se perguntou. Olhando uma das ultimas fotos dos dois juntos. Pouco antes da idéia de fugir e Evelyn ser afastada dele._

_A garota estava tentando colocar alguma coisa no rosto do moreno que cada vez sorria e dava um selinho nela que ria e tentava colocar de novo assim sucessivamente._

_- Quem é essa Sirius? - perguntou James que entrou silenciosamente fazendo Sirius guardar rapidamente o álbum._

_- Ninguém James! - falou desconversando._

***-*-***

_- Como? Ah e você pensa que vai fazer isso sozinho? - perguntou July sarcástica._

_- Por que não poderia fazer? - perguntou Fliter para a loira que ria dele._

_- Porque você é uma negação em esportes! Eu sou a melhor neles! Você é quem faz os planos!_

_- O que significa que eu sou a inteligencia – gabou Fliter para a loira que jogou uma almofada nele._

_- Pobre de nós se você fosse – implicou July saindo correndo quando ele segui-a batendo com a almofada em sua costa._

***-*-***

_- Serio Livyn! O Potter não sai de perto de mim! Eu vou até o lago e ele já está atrás eu não o suporto mais! - desabafou a ruiva recebendo um olhar de pouco caso da amiga._

_- Sabe a verdade Lily? Você gosta do Potter! E essa implicância de vocês é só para disfarçar! - Livyn recebeu um olhar ofendido de volta._

_- O dia que eu gostar do Potter vou sair desse mundo! - rosnou Lily lançando um olhar zangado e se afastando da amiga._

***-*-***

_- O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou um lobisomem! - exclamou Remus para os dois amigos que o incomodavam._

_- Nós sabemos disso Remus, mas você exagera! - disse James cansado de discutir o mesmo assunto varias vezes._

_- Ou você faz as coisas por conta própria ou nós vamos tomar um atitude! - falou Sirius com um sorriso._

_- Aff! - Remus jogou-se para trás causando gargalhadas nos amigos._

***-*-***

_- Eu não sei porque cada vez que você vê o Black fica com essa expressão Evelyn! - disse Clau para a amiga que parecia furiosa. - O que ele te fez afinal?_

_- Nada, além de estragar minha vida – disse Evelyn dramaticamente colocando a mão no peito e fazendo a amiga rir._

_- Não dá para falar sério com você mesmo! - com essa sentença ambas foram para o Salão Comunal._

***-*-***

_- Como você quer que eu entenda isso? - berrou a loira para o pai quando ele lhe contou que Fliter morrera._

_- Eu sei que é difícil querida, mas não há nada que possamos fazer – tentou consolar._

_- Um dia eu ainda vou me vingar – prometeu a loira correndo para longe do castelo e do fantasma da noticia que lhe assombrava._

***-*-***

**N/A:** Como foi só um bônus eu não ia fazer muito grande certo? Hahaha... Tá bom, eu reconheço que ficou pequeno mesmo, mas espero que esteja bom pelo menos! :D Beijos.


	9. Nova Direção

Evelyn apareceu montada no Letter, Sirius olhou para cima com Kevin do lado.

- Esses dois – Lily parecia chateado com o comportamento dos amigos. James a abraçou deixando-a nervosa.

Estavam todos nervosos enquanto andavam, ia ser um ataque surpresa o que eles esperavam que ajudasse seu lado.

- Há muitas coisas… - a voz suave de Evelyn começou a soar por cima do silencio nervoso. – Nesta estrada que continua indefinidamente… Você tenta ser forte, mas hoje… Sua voz é chorosa ao telefone… Que sonho… Você tem perseguido para chegar a esse lugar? Há algumas coisas eu não sei mais, também, querido…

A voz de Sirius se uniu a dela, Lily sorriu para James.

- Eles tem história, se vê, pelas musicas que só eles conhecem, será que eles tinham uma banda? – James riu em resposta.

- Quando você estiver chorando, eu estarei com você… Mesmo nas noites em que estamos separados, eu estarei com você! Quando a chuva continuar caindo é porque está limpando o céu. Eu sei, você não irá desistir querido.

- Quando você estiver chorando eu estarei com você, mesmo nas noites em que estamos separados, eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você.

Os olhos de Evelyn brilhavam olhando o rosto do Sirius, quando a musica acabou ela virou para o outro lado sorrindo para Lily.

- Lily Evans.

- O que James? – virou-se a ruiva.

- Eu te amo.

- Potter você não vê que nunca vai da certo? Nós somos muito diferentes! – falou a ruiva.

- Acho que somos muito parecidos, Lily. E dará certo sim é só você parar de ser chata! – respondeu o moreno.

- Eu não sou chata! Você que é insuportável! – gritou Lily.

-Posso ser insuportável, mas você bem que gosta – disse James a fazendo bufar.

Sirius começou uma canção fazendo Lily se calar e James ficar sério, era obvio que o amigo estava de algum jeito se comunicando com a morena.

- A chave para meu enferrujado coração, está sempre por perto sorrindo, quero encontrar uma felicidade desforme, mesmo que ao abri-la uma chuva de escuridão comece a cair, este enorme sonho não pode ser dado a voz, eu garanto a você, mesmo que isso aumente as minhas feridas, acredito na gente porque dai poderemos continuar conversando sem desviar os olhares, se um dia perceber que não há luz em sua vida, eu mudarei isso e iluminarei, todas as suas recordações diretamente. Aposto que Deus esta testando nossos corações, se algo chamar a sua atenção brevemente neste mundo, aposto que é você tentado encontrar minha canção, estarei sempre esperando perto de seus sonhos para escutar sua canção… A chave para meu coração esta sempre por perto sorrindo…

- Nós não devemos – falou o loiro para July. – Somos de mundos diferentes.

- Mas até mundos diferentes se juntam às vezes – respondeu a garota, se aproximando dele.

- Talvez haja um jeito – murmurou o lobo deixando ela lhe beijar.

Sirius e Evelyn pareciam em uma luta por meio de musicas, era algo entre lindo e triste.

- O vento sopra… dolorosas memórias simplesmente não desaparecem… No que pensou enquanto juntava todos esses versos em uma só canção? Não há segunda chance… Não há segunda chance… Eu sei o quão tola pareço, mas acabo me tornando inocente… Isso com certeza não acabou… Isso com certeza não acabou… A calorosa visão da minha paixão, cruzando milhas de sonhos, passando por bestas desumanas. Seguro o mundo em minhas mãos, dissipando todas as nuvens, com o sol se pondo novamente, a parada de um homem só começa, aventura, dias de sorte, desafios, escaladas, luz e escuridão, encontros, vida, amor mutuo…

- James, devíamos para-los, eles estão se machucando – Lily já sentia lagrimas nos olhos junto com as que brilhavam nos olhos da Evelyn.

- Acho que Sirius sabe o que faz Lily.

- Eu vou voar no elevado e distorcido céu, voar para onde você está, nossos sentimentos… sinto apenas que acabaremos juntos, voarei até você. Nós sempre estávamos juntos, assim a abertura vazia parece muito grande, a resposta honesta que vem prepotente de você, "até logo mais…", soa tão só. Se você está chorando em uma cidade desconhecida, embora você não esteja comigo, eu vou enviar minha face sorrindo a você. Eu vou voar no elevado e distorcido céu, voar para onde você está, nossos sentimentos… sinto apenas que acabaremos juntos. Nós sempre estávamos juntos no meio do sofá, que um só senta. Nós tentamos nosso mais difícil para ter certeza que nós sempre estaremos encarando um ao outro. Não há uma nuvem no céu da noite que nós observamos, esses olhos que estão indo em direção aos seus sonhos não mudaram. As estrelas cintilantes, é até mesmo agora quando estão lustrando você em baixo do céu que não mudou desde o dia que nós nos encontramos. Nós fizemos um único voto. Você tem um habito de tocar seu cabelo quando você fala, eu vou dormir só, até mesmo a dor em meu coração é certamente um laço entre nós. Eu vou voar no elevado e distorcido céu, voar para onde você está, nossos sentimentos… sinto apenas que acabaremos juntos. As estrelas cintilantes, é até mesmo agora quando estão lustrando você em baixo do céu que não mudou desde o dia que nós nos encontramos. Nós fizemos um único voto.

- Sirius você viveu anos comigo em Hogwarts, passou por mim e não me viu realmente! – Evelyn pulou do cavalo agilmente parando na frente do moreno, lagrimas caindo. – Você não sentia minha falta!

- Eu sentia, por isso nunca te reconheci, eu não queria lhe reconhecer e depois descobrir que não era você! Meu coração sempre ficou com você Evelyn!

- Você podia ter me procurado esses anos!

- Para lhe encontrar com outro? Eu fui covarde – a respiração dos dois era entrecortada.

- Se o passado importa tanto para vocês, deviam pensar nos bons momentos – disse Charles que acompanhou a briga.

- Me de um tempo – pediu Evelyn subindo no Letter e cavalgando para a frente.

- Foi preciso coragem – Kevin elogiou. Sirius o ignorou e continuou andando o pensamento a mil.

- Isso foi muito triste – disse Lily deixando James abraça-la.

- Eles vão fazer as pazes, assim que deixarem o orgulho, é evidente que se amam – Lily olhou rindo para ele. – O que foi?

- Você aprendeu uma palavra nova: evidente!

James emburrou enquanto Lily ria da expressão dele. Pararam quando era noite, na manhã seria o ataque.

**N/A: **Eu achei que você mereciam um brinde já que faz terrivelmente tempos que não posto, então aproveitem, a bondade dura pouquinho. Kkkkkkkkkk.

_**A primeira vez de James Potter e Sirius Black**_

_Pode parando ai, eu não tive minha primeira vez com o Pontas._

Falando assim Almofadinhas parece que tivemos alguma vez.

_Que nojo seu veado!_

Cervo Almofadinhas, é CERVO!

_É cervo, é cervo, não entendo a diferença._

_**Ain chega vocês estão me deixando louca! *eu vi Chaves sim ok* Vão contar logo a história para deixar as leitoras felizes.**_

_Me sinto invadido._

Almofadas, você está gay hoje!

_Você está gay sempre cervo, eu conto primeiro!_

_**A primeira vez de Sirius Black, por Sirius Black**_

_Eu estava lindo, podemos dizer como sempre, Andy minha querida prima, uma das poucas Black que prestam resolveu ir para uma festa trouxa com seu namorado e me levar junto._

_Ela era uma gata! Loira com olhos claros, e não trouxa, não que eu tenha algo contra as pessoas trouxas, mas ela era de Hogwards, Claudia o nome dela. __***OMG, a Claudia amiga da Evelyn?* **__*se engasga* acho que não Cah, acho que não._

_Nós dançamos muito e eu cada vez colova mais nela, até que a convidei para ir para um hotel comigo._

Eu diria amigo, vadia.

_Cala a boca Pontas! Chegando lá eu joguei ela na cama e…_

_**Tá, tá, tá. Eu não quero saber mais! *tampa ouvidos* James sua vez!**_

_Agora que estava ficando bom…_

Eu fui com uma ex vizinha minha, no meu quarto, sem detalhes.

_Ele tem medo que Lily leia._

_**Você deveria ter também, vai que Evelyn leia?**_

_Ah cala a boca Cah._

_**Nojento.**_

**N/A: **Caroline Evans Potter de volta! Só hoje escrevi quatro capítulos, acho que isso é bom sinal neh gente? Estou tentando voltar a minha vida antiga, sem o estresse que ela anda, para isso conto com as reviews de vocês que sabem que amo.

To escrevendo um livro, ok, ninguém me perguntou. Shsuahsuahsuhusa.

Beijos, até a próxima, comentem, agora respondo reviews no final dos capítulos mesmo, eu acho mais meu jeito! :D


End file.
